A filter intake in a swimming pool typically has a screen incorporated therein so as to collect debris so that they do not cause damage to the filter. However, that screen needs to be manually cleaned up from time to time. Especially when there are a lot of leaves and/or wind in the area. When people leave the house for a few days, it is likely that the screen will fill up and block the filter intake.